


one life for the two of us

by cherriesallie



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Crying, Death, Established Relationship, Laith, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sobbing, Voltron, i cried doing this :(, klance, klance angst, lance dies, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriesallie/pseuds/cherriesallie
Summary: “But I can’t.” Keith sniffles, “I need you here. I- I love you so much, I can’t lose you.”Lance’s heart breaks, and now he does feel the tears running down his own cheeks. “I love you too, Keith.” His mind is getting dizzy, the pain getting numb. He puts his arm down as it was getting too heavy. “You can though, I know you can. You can live one life for the two of us.”[ set in canon universe, and where Lance dies ]





	one life for the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> my first shot at angst! Hope you enjoy!

[one life for the two of us]

When Keith thought of the aftermath of the war, he’d think of spending his days in the Garrison dorms with his mom, catching up about his days and talks about when he was a baby. Maybe Krolia would find some old baby pictures in their old house, and show Lance them just to see Keith be embarrassed.

He thought of walking around the beaches with Lance, laughing and trying to shove each other into the water. And maybe eat near the beach, have a small picnic there with the love of his life. 

He thought of helping Pidge with her robotic projects- or at least help her gather the tools since he didn’t know how to even do around robots. Maybe play a few of hers and Lance’s favorite video games with her.

He’d try and help Hunk cook and learn new recipes with him, and maybe make some garlic knots for Lance since he knew those were Lance’s favorite food.

He’d probably show Allura and Coran around, tell them about all these cool stuff on Earth and bring them to a mall and let her shop for whatever they wanted, like Earth souvenirs, and maybe get Lance a little gift.

He thought of being Shiro’s best man at his wedding with Adam- since when Shiro and Adam were engaged before, Shiro had asked Keith to be his best man. Maybe he cried a bit at the wedding, and maybe he would think of Lance being his husband-to-be at his own future wedding while Shiro and Adam made their vows.

Each thought has Lance in it. He loves Lance so much. It’s a fact everyone knows. Anyone can tell by the way he looks at Lance. Or vise versa. Basically, anyone can tell by the way they look at each other. 

But he never thought of what would happen if Lance was gone.

Now he knows what’s going to happen once Lance is gone.

At first, he couldn’t believe it.

“Please,” Keith cries, “Stay with me.”

He can’t remember how he ended up in this position, kneeling on the ground with Lance in his lap, his head resting on Keith’s shoulder. Lance was taller and heavier than Keith but Keith doesn’t mind the extra weight, his only focus on Lance.

“Stay with me, please, Lance.” Keith repeats, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I can’t lose you.”

Lance tilts his head, groaning. He can’t open his eyes, they’re screwed shut. Massive waves of pain are still coming from the wound on his stomach. He can’t look at it, but judging by the way it hurts and how Keith is crying, he knows he’s going to bleed out. “I don’t want to lose you too,” It takes Lance all the strength he has to say it as most of his energy is draining, “But I can’t.” 

Keith cries more, sobs escaping his body. He doesn’t remember how it ends up like this but he remembers why. He remembers the rain falling on them, he remembers the ambush from the Galra, cornering them. He remembers the team getting separated, Lance and him managing to stay together.

He remembers the spear going though Lance’s stomach.

He remembers shouting and and fighting the druids in a few minutes, only caring about Lance’s safety. He remembers fighting like an animal, so fast it all becomes blurry.

He remembers yelling in the comms, asking the team for help. No one replied- making Keith shake with grief, knowing no one is going to help them as their team was too far away.

But he doesn’t remember how he has Lance in his lap, hearing his last dying breaths.

“You have to.” Keith sobs, “You have to stay. Please.”

The way Keith says it, Lance wants to. He wants to stay, just for Keith. He wants to be there for him, and he doesn’t want him to cry. He can feel Keith’s tears falling on his face, wetting his cheeks. Lance wouldn’t be surprise if he, himself, is crying too. 

Lance knows he can’t promise Keith he’ll stay.

“I’m sorry, Keith.”

By that, he could feel Keith shaking, his sobs getting louder. Lance tilts his head again, raising his hand weakly to try and cup his face.

He does, but he feels weak and his arm feels heavy. He wants to put his arm down, but he leaves his hand on Keith’s cheek anyways. “Don’t cry for me, love.” Lance says weakly, voice raspy, “you can get through this without me.”

“But I can’t.” Keith sniffles, “I need you here. I- I love you so much, I can’t lose you.”

Lance’s heart breaks, and now he does feel the tears running down his own cheeks. “I love you too, Keith.” His mind is getting dizzy, the pain getting numb. He puts his arm down as it was getting too heavy. “You can though, I know you can. You can live one life for the two of us.”

He stays quiet after that, only resting his head there, hearing Keith’s sobs and cries. Lance wishes he could do more, comfort him with promises that Lance will be okay- but he can’t do that. Being a Paladin teaches you many things; like only making promises you can keep. Lance can’t keep this promise.

“Do you remember what I said, back in the castle when we were in space- what will happen to us after this war?” Keith asks quietly.

Lance nods weakly- he’s not sure why Keith brings up this topic. 

Keith swallows the lump in his throat, “But I never thought of what would happen if- if you...” He can’t finish his thought, he only cries harder because Lance isn’t going to be here. The fact hits him hard in the face. He can’t imagine a world without him. He can’t imagine waking up in the Garrison, without Lance whispering to him a good morning. He can’t imagine not bickering with Lance about the slightest thing, like his mullet. He can’t imagine Lance not singing lullabies to him, especially the ones in Spanish, before he sleeps. He can’t imagine a life without Lance’s kisses or hugs.

He can’t.

“I love you so much.” Keith whispers into Lance’s ear. He puts his hand on Lance’s chest, feeling his slow heartbeat. He sniffles again because he won’t wake up to hearing his heartbeat in the morning ever again. “You have to know that.”

Lance breaths start getting slower by the second. I love you too. He doesn’t know if he says it back. His mouth feels numb. He hopes to God he did say it because he needs Keith to know that he loves him too.

And the next second, his breaths stops and he can’t feel Keith against him anymore.


End file.
